The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device and method of forming the semiconductor device, and more particularly, a semiconductor device in which a thickness of a metal gate of an nFET is substantially the same as a thickness of a metal gate of the pFET.
High-k metal gate (HKMG) technology incorporates a high-k dielectric, and a metal gate instead of a polysilicon gate. HKMG technology reduces gate leakage, thereby increasing the transistor capacitance and allowing chips to function with reduced power needs.
A related art semiconductor device (e.g., a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device) includes vertical transport field-effect transistors (VTFETs) which utilize HKMG technology. The VTFETs include a bottom source/drain (S/D), a semiconductor fin formed on the bottom S/D, a metal gate formed on a side of the fin, and a high-k dielectric formed between the fin and the metal gate.